Code lyoko: revelation
by XxarmstrongrulezxX
Summary: The lyoko team is back
1. The debrief

So it's been years that the group had turned on the super computer. The group is back with us.

(Disclaimer, I put in a character like I always do, I do it to put myself into the story like Steven King with the shining or other movies)

Andrew, aelita, ulrich, yumi, odd, and Jeremy are in their thirty's and are adults.

Aelita and Andrew are married and expecting their first child

Ulrich and yumi have three kids

Andrew made a premonition when the destroyed X.A.N.A that he'll come back but into a real form. They group must destroy XANA repeatedly for them to finish their mission

Andrew bought and lives in the factory with aelita. He's been updating the place ever since.


	2. The begining of war

The air was slightly cold. The factory had still been intact. Luckily Andrew managed to get his father-in-law's land, the factory had been updated. Andrew wanted to make the factory into a home, due to seeing a person use a ship as a home.

The factory was filled with rooms. A living room, a kitchen, a few bedrooms, then the scanners, and supercomputer.

Andrew woke up next to aelita and smiled, he got up to make breakfast. He sat at the table, and had horrible mental image of that day. "He died so we could all live, this is for you my friend" Andrew said raising his glass up and sipping the water.

Aelita walked in to the kitchen, "hey I didn't want to wake you, due to ya know our little one" Andrew told her, "let me cook breakfast for us" aelita told him, "I mean we're lucky that my grandmother isn't here when you said that" Andrew told her, "why?" Aelita asked him. "She told my mom that women shouldn't do anything for men like me and my dad" Andrew told her

"Luckily you don't know her" Andrew added. A knock was heard from the outside of the door. There was odd, out of breath, "what the hell man, are you okay?" Andrew asked him. "Have you been having visions of Franz Hopper?" Odd asked him. "No I haven't" Andrew answered back.

Just then a looming voice of a man said "my dear boy, I'm glad you are with my daughter, X.A.N.A is not finished like you said he'll come back and he's back, turn the supercomputer back on" the voice said. Andrew clutched his head, and felt a pain in his body. "You okay man?" Odd asked. "Call yumi and Ulrich right now" Andrew told him.

A few hours passed, Andrew leaned against the railing leading into the garage that was used for them descending from the wires. "This is fucking bullshit" Andrew told odd. Just then a car pulled up, Ulrich in the driver seat and yumi in the passenger seat.

"Have you guys had any voices talk to you" Andrew asked. "No" yumi said. "I'm sorry aelita I need to turn that computer on" Andrew said to her apologizing. Andrew walked into the house letting everyone in.

Jeremy was still good at computers. "Do you remember how to use this?" Andrew asked. "Yes, clearly" Jeremy said to him. "Get us on lyoko now" Andrew said.

Andrew virtualized himself in and landed on the ground. He saw a man standing he had the X.A.N.A symbol on his chest. "Hello?" Andrew stood miles away cautious about the man. "Hello Andrew" the man said with a deep dark tone.

"X.A.N.A let me guess. You're here in the virtual flesh?" Andrew asked the man. "You're a very clever man, I'm surprised Franz Hopper chose you to look after his daughter." He told him, "well you're not so bright yourself" Andrew told him.

"Why have you come back?" Andrew asked him. "The greater the comeback, the greater the casualties" he told him. Andrew was shocked, "don't come to us and we won't kill you" Andrew told XANA. "Like that would happen" XANA said. Andrew was prompted to aim the cross bow,he materialized in his hands, and aimed it at XANA.

"Don't come around me or my wife in the real world or your action will be forced with a reaction" Andrew threatened. Aelita and Jeremy began clutching their heads and the sounds of words said to them.

"Hello my script kitties, you must wonder why I'm torturing you with my voice. I'm giving you a warning that I will destroy you on sight, you know don't know what I'm capable of"

Andrew was angry and ready to fight. "We're going to fucking war, my friends. There is no doubt about it" Andrew told them. Andrew began punching a makeshift punching bag as the night began to fill.


	3. The life we live now

The group had woken up and were making sure they were ready to fight once more. The group had been shaken up about the voices in their heads from X.A.N.A

Andrew looked back at aelita. "No matter what happens on that screen do not get in the fucking scanner, I don't want you to jeopardize something with the baby, I don't want you to be hurt" Andrew told her, then kissed her. "Just come back for me and our baby" aelita told him while he was in the scanner. "I will, aelita" Andrew said while the doors closed when aelita heard him.

Andrew looked at himself in lyoko. He grabbed his revolver and rapier. Andrew crouched to the rocks and for a confusing sight there were tents in lyoko of people that Andrew observed from afar. "Jeremy apparently there some new tents in the desert sector" Andrew said perched on a rock in the desert sector.

"Weird those are never there, something must be going on. I'll have a look at the coding" Jeremy told Andrew. "Well do it as fast as you can because I'm approaching them with caution, of coarse" Andrew told him. Andrew walked up and saw a man in a jacket.

Andrew stood up and began talking to the man. "How are you, sir" Andrew told him. "Hello, fancy you being here Andrew" the strange man told him. "How do you know my name?" Andrew asked scared. "It's the darnedest thing? I can't remember" the strange man told him.

"Jeremy is there anything or anybody on the super scan" Andrew said. "Nope I just see you in a camp area" Jeremy told him. Andrew looked down at the man, "I'll see you in Indiana, you'll know my face when you see it" the man said as he started to dust away, (Like from infinity war), with the light desert sandstorms.

"Enough of this shit, I'm going in" Andrew told him. Andrew ran into the desert, and saw a tower bright red and walked into it. Andrew had forgotten that he could deactivate towers himself. He rose to the platform, he put his hand on the interface, the words "ANDREW" were followed by "code lyoko". Andrew walked out of the tower and Jeremy hit the manual devirtualization. Andrew looked at his hands to see the blue digital pieces fly from his body.

Aelita waited outside the scanner for him. Andrew came out of the scanner with a thud to the ground, Ulrich and odd picked him up and took him to the couch. "You hit the ground hard dude" odd told him. "There was this strange man, who knew everyone of us, he knows something. He could be the incarnation of death or something" Andrew told them. "We'll get some rest babe, we got a thing to do tomorrow" aelita told him. "Will do, dear" Andrew said laying on the couch, Andrew's hearing started to muffle as the others talked about there next move.

Sorry for this being way late I've been in the real world trying to live life


	4. Arsenal

Andrew woke up groggily and walked to the elevator he pressed the button to go down to the super computer, he saw Jeremy at the computer with aelita, odd, Ulrich, and yumi sitting in chairs surrounding the 3D display.

"Ok here's the situation so you better listen up, XANA has appeared again and we don't know how. But we're going to finish him so that the world makes a better place." Andrew told them. "I told you this would happen and you guys didn't believe me" he added.

"So I think everyone needs some rest including you Jeremy" Andrew told them to do. Andrew stayed up all night and programmed new abilities for everyone.

THE NEXT DAY

Andrew with a little bit of sleep finally completed his work. Jeremy saw him asleep on the super computer and woke him up. "What have you got there?" Jeremy asked. "Well new abilities for the others" Andrew said. "And I got you an ability to be able to

Eradicate any of the monsters XANA throws in" Andrew included.

Everyone was in the scanners and on lyoko. "Hey jeremy, I also added a thing called add beast to your prompts so that we had a beast we could use to fight and also for ability practice" Andrew told Jeremy. Aelita was met face to face with the beast. Andrew had the beast charge at aelita, Andrew lifted aelita's hand palm out and the beast went hostile to friendly.

"Aelita you have control beast" Andrew told her. "Odd you have unlimited homing lazer arrows." He told him. "Ulrich, super smoke" he told him. "Yumi, bostaff" he told her. "Odd, I've also fixed you something for you. Teleportation" he informed him.

"It works just like it did before and it doesn't glitch this time and don't bullshit me about it." Every learned what he had in store for them for the upcoming battles ahead with the new abilities.

"Let's go out to eat, odd you're the one to pick the place" Andrew told him. "How about some tacos?" Odd suggested, "well I do love me some Mexican food" Andrew responded back. Everyone when to eat at a Mexican restaurant, and they had a grand old time. They had fun before they knew what had been entailed.


End file.
